


Sniper's Zoo

by ElloMenoP, je_suis_le_petit_lapin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Food Play, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Play, Post Orgasm Torture, cum facial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloMenoP/pseuds/ElloMenoP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/pseuds/je_suis_le_petit_lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper's zoo is full of interesting animals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [je_suis_le_petit_lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_le_petit_lapin/gifts).



“Now that’s it, I’ve had enough!” Sniper shoved his finger into the kitty’s nose, a clear sign that he was no longer playing around. “No more runnin’ off like that, you’re an indoor kitty not some prowling tomcat.” 

 

He dragged the kitty in by the scruff of his neck, annoyed he had to spend the afternoon chasing the beast around. It took longer than he thought it would, the damned thing took its collar off, without the aid of the little bell to signal where the Spy was Sniper ended up wasting a whole afternoon. He roughly placed the collar back around his kitty and buckled it tight and flush against Spy’s exposed neck. Then he dragged the beast over to a pen, delighting in the chime of the little bell as his pet hissed and thrashed. 

 

“Knock it off,” Sniper ordered. He hoisted the cat up and dropped him over the side of the small fencing and watched as the pen’s sole occupant bolted into a corner. He grabbed hold of Spy’s collar before he could take off after his other pet. 

 

“Now you behave, no fighting that poor little bunny rabbit.” He nodded to the Scout, huddled in the corner with a threatening look in his eyes. Sniper could hardly call Scout threatening, not with his fluffy tail or cute little paws, but he knew that if Spy got too rowdy the pair of them would end up covered in scratches and bite marks. He let go of Spy’s collar, pleased to see him stretch then curl up, the tip of his long black tail falling just under his nose.

 

Sniper took two steps away then paused, spun around, and added as an after thought, “And no fucking.”

 

Neither the kitty nor bunny acknowledged the order, not that the bunny could with a gag in its mouth. They waited patiently for their master to accept their silence as agreement, then even more patiently for him to get distracted with the other animals in the room. Slowly and gracefully, the kitty to his feet and stalked over to the bunny, the rabbit was visibly seething with each step the cat took toward him. He hated the kitty, always stealing his treats and pets, taking up all of his master’s time, always getting him in trouble. 

 

True to its nature, the kitty took one shifty look around the room to make sure their master was preoccupied before committing his misdeed. And Sniper was preoccupied, he was far too focused on the Heavy, trapped and squirming in his large chains while murmuring about what a good bear he was. Making all sorts of honeyed promises and turning the vibrator up another notch.

 

The kitty smirked while the bunny bristled against the delicate paw that reached toward its face. Deftly, the kitty undid the buckle behind the bunny’s head and pulled the silicone carrot gag from its wet mouth. The bunny tried to fight him, to keep the carrot in place but as always, he lost.

 

The kitty held up the carrot, it was coated in saliva and shinning in the dim light. “I think this will be more than enough,” he purred.

 

“We’re not supposed to!” The bunny argued back in a hushed whisper, not that they’d be heard over the bear’s begging and panting. “Sides you’re not putting that in me without lube!”

 

“Who said it was for you?” The kitty countered.

 


	2. Part 2

Sniper was woken up, like most days, with his wolf jumping onto his chest. Apparently, if the sun was up, his pets were up, and that meant that eventually one of them would jump up on the bed with him. Sometimes it was his bunny, who would not stop bouncing around on the bed until Sniper picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. His wolf, however, was happy to climb on top of him and stay there.

“Whoa, there, easy,” Sniper laughed, rubbing his hand down Demo's neck. Demo panted happily, licking Sniper's face before nosing his way into the neck. “Calm down, boy! What's gotten into you?”

When Demo waggled his rump against Sniper's sheet-covered legs, Sniper learned exactly what had gotten into him. The smile in his eyes turned mischievous, and Sniper's hands started to roam further down his wolf's back, fingertips prodding the soft skin.

“Oh, so you want to play?” Sniper laughed as Demo's tongue tickled his neck. Grabbing the back of his collar, he pulled his wolf back so that he could look him in the eyes.

His wolf was smiling, tongue out and eyes bright, and Sniper found it difficult to not smile along with him. He schooled his mouth down into a more serious expression.

“If you want a treat, you'll have to work for it. Get onto the floor, boy.”

Demo obediently hopped off of Sniper's lap, feet and hands hitting the floor with a rough thud. As soon as he was steady, he dropped to his knees, looking up expectantly at Sniper.

“Good boy. Now sit!”

Demo's ass hit the floor.

“Lie down!”

He slid his arms out forward, lowering his stomach.

“Now roll over!”

His wolf exposed his belly to Sniper, his erection pointing upwards towards his belly button. Sniper smirked at how hard he was, choosing to tease him a bit more.

“Alright, now beg.”

Demo opened his mouth to start speaking, but Sniper hushed him with a gesture. “Like a good puppy.”

The closest approximation of a dog's whine came out of Demo, and it was music to Sniper's ears. Walking around Demo so that his wolf had a full view of him, his fingers teased with the waistband on his sleep pants, causing his wolf to whine louder.

“You want this, don't you, boy?” He whispered, more for himself than for Demo, but the wolf pleaded just the same, eyes lighting up as he watched Sniper pull his pants down.

Sniper was fully hard, and his cock bounced up to hit his abs once it was free. He dropped to his knees and bent over, the head of his dick resting on his wolf's nose.

“There's your treat, go ahead!”

Demo immediately went from panting to licking, tip of his tongue teasing at Sniper's shaft, and lips running along the sides. Sniper pulled his hips back and Demo took the head of the cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the ridge before sucking hard.

Sniper gasped, hands running along the sides of his wolf's face. He idly scratched at one of Demo's sideburns before leaning over and grabbing Demo's cock. He guided it towards his mouth, taking half of it in one go.

Demo's eyes widened, but he slid more of Sniper's cock into his mouth in return, making sure to slide the head slowly along his tongue. When he was almost at the base of the cock, he pulled back, relishing the small moans that came out of Sniper.

Sniper pulled his head off of Demo's cock, giving it a few quick strokes with his hand before going back down. The lubrication of Sniper's spit over the wolf's cock set him off whining again, and Sniper hummed around him. He popped the cockhead out of his mouth to talk to his wolf.

“Oh, that's a good puppy. Yeah, you like that bone?” He laughed, and Demo rolled his eyes before swallowing him down to the hilt. Any more talking from Sniper was caught in his throat as his cock touched the back of Demo's throat, and Sniper sped his hand up to match.

Demo was getting close, and Sniper could tell from the quivering of his thighs and the small jumps of his stomach that he should speed up. He licked and sucked on the head, while his hand slid over the shaft as quickly as he could, smiling as Demo's whimpering grew higher in pitch.

With a shout, Demo came, cum spurting into Sniper's mouth and down his hand. Sniper gave his wolf's cock a few more strokes before pulling off, stray drops of cum dripping down his chin. Demo pulled Sniper out of his mouth, choosing to use his hand to bring Sniper over the edge. The head of Sniper's cock was slick with spit, and Demo teased it with his thumb, delighting in the gasps that came out of him.

“Mmm, puppy, 'm gonna--” Sniper exhaled in lieu of finishing his sentence, and Demo jerked him off faster, closing his eyes.

Sniper's cum hit him square in the mouth, and he smiled, tongue sticking out to lick his lips. Once he was sure that Sniper was done coming, he licked the head one final time to clean up, and whined again to let his owner know he was done. Sniper scooted backwards so that he could press his mouth to Demo's, flicking his tongue inside to taste himself.

After they kissed, Sniper stood up and ordered his pet to roll over and get up to his hands and knees. Ruffling the wolf's hair, Sniper leisurely walked over to his door.

“Let's go get us some breakfast, boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sniper peered inside the pen with anger and disgust. His kitty at least had the sense to look shameful, ears flattened and eyes downcast. His bunny though, his bunny was stretched out on his plush pillow looking thoroughly satisfied and indifferent to Sniper’s chastisement. 

 

“Oh, you’ve got a lot of nerve to sit there like that.” Sniper stepped over the short fencing and headed straight toward his pet. “What have I told you two, no fucking while Daddy’s busy.”

 

Spy had the common sense to move out of the way and hop over the fence. Best to let Scout take the fall for this one. And best to find a nice comfy spot to watch the show. He made himself comfortable atop his master’s bed, resting his head on a pillow and letting his tail curl around beneath his chin. If he had to pick what kind of cat he was, right now he’d be the Cheshire Cat, with the huge grin that formed on his face as Scout was grabbed by the back of his neck.

 

“You’ve gone a made a mess of your cage,” Sniper chided and wagged a finger at the bunny rabbit. 

 

The fluffy little bunny only narrowed his eyes and stuck his lip out, he didn’t like to have his post orgasm after glow disturbed. He wiggled a bit, trying to get out of Sniper’s grip and drop back down to his soft pillow.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Sniper dragged the disobedient animal over to the mess on the floor, a wet silicone carrot and a large glob of cum. Sniper shoved Scout’s nose into the floor and yelled, “Look at the mess you made! Naughty bunny!”

 

Scout recoiled from the mess, he had no problem making it, but he didn’t exactly want his nose shoved in it. Sniper dropped him and he remained on his hands and knees like he was supposed to, though he took a few steps back.

 

“Don’t just sit there, clean it up,” his master ordered. 

 

Scout stared back with a look of disgust, while on the bed, Spy’s look was one of delight. The bunny’s eyes flew back and forth between the mess and his master’s stern face, completely certain that this was some sort of joke. Surely his loving and caring master wouldn’t make him lick up cold spunk from a dirty floor, but the man gave his backside a hard spank and nudged him forward.

 

“Go on, least you’re gonna do is clean up your mess, then we’ll see about your other naughty behavior.”

 

When his bunny was still reluctant Sniper placed one strong hand to the back of his neck and shoved his face forward once more. With a little groan Scout opened his mouth and licked at the cum, he got a few good licks before he couldn’t take it anymore and gagged and spat. He broke out of Sniper’s hold and rushed to the water bottle strapped to the fencing of his pen.

 

He was gulping down water to rid the taste as Sniper approached him. He knelt down and lightlyrubbed his head, scratching between his long ears.

 

“Aww, poor bunny rabbit,” Sniper cooed and pet Scout’s back. Just like that he changed the rules. “S’matter? Is my little bunny sick?”

 

Scout registered Sniper’s kind words and gentle petting as a positive change from his previous actions, far more preferable than being forced to eat cold cum off the floor. Spy was smart enough to see where this was going, and he willed Scout to react accordingly, to realize what Sniper was up to. 

 

He might as well have been asking Soldier to renounce his citizenship.

 

“My poor little bunny.” 

 

Scout was eating it up, rolling over for Sniper to rub his belly and under his chin. He was pressing his head into his master’s hands and quietly whining every time he asked if he wasn’t feeling well. Spy was already looking for a place to hide.

 

“Guess we’ll have to call the vet, won’t we?”

 

Suddenly, Scout froze. The vet? No, oh no. Anything but the vet! He hopped up and scurried to the corner, realized that was a mistake and went to survey the pen’s fencing, looking for a hole to sneak through. He had to hide, he had to run, he had to get the hell out of there.

 

“Oh, no. No, no, no,” Sniper told him in a sing song voice. He clipped the end of a leash to his collar and tied off the other end to a hook on the wall. “You stay put.”

 

He gave Scout one final pat on the head before he left to make the call. The second he was out of sight he began pulling the leash, trying to remove it, or his collar. 

 

“You’re not going to get that off,” Spy hissed at him, as he searched for the best possible hiding place.

 

“Spy, help me!” Scout begged. From across the room a chew toy was thrown to hit Scout square in the face. “Ow! Hey!”

 

“You bloody idiot! You’ve condemned us all!” Demoman barked.

 

“It’s not my fault, Spy’s the one that had to fuck! If he hadn’t fucked me this wouldn’t be happening right now!” The bunny tried to counter.

 

“Whatever, that doesn't matter now,” Spy huffed. In a way, he was right, there was no stoping the vet from visiting, only coping with the inevitable torment. And Spy was damned if he was going to be caught up in another invasive examination. He quickly stalked through the room and settled between the couch and wall, letting the thick curtains cover the majority of him. 

 

The rest of the animals could hardly contain their panic. Demo was pacing back and forth in his cage, Heavy opted for hibernation, and Scout was frantically pulling at his collar. Two sets of footsteps could be heard coming from the hall, and then a murmured conversation as well. Soon enough Sniper and Medic were walking side by side into the room, Sniper explaining Scout’s symptoms, and Medic nodding as a sadistic smile crept across his face.

 

As they reached his pen, Scout gave up on escaping and opted for hiding. He burrowed underneath his pillow and hoped that was enough to conceal him. Though, he was quickly told it wasn’t by the sound of boots and tutting just beside him. 

 

“Now, now, little _häschen_ , come out from there.” 

 

There was a little yank on his leash and Scout felt his neck and head follow the motion. He stubbornly pulled back, then he heard a growl, one that no animal in the room made. 

 

“Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be.”

 

If being difficult meant a minute less of torture then Scout would be as difficult as possible. He refused to move, and clung to the pillow he was hiding under. He heard his master sigh and another set of boots come into his enclosure. Then his pillow was being jerked away and his leash pulled on, he resisted until Sniper gave him a hard swat to his backside.

 

“He’s just nervous is all,” Sniper excused Scout’s behavior.

 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Medic squatted down to grab Scout’s face, he pinched his cheeks and cooed at him, “Nothing to worry about, little bunny, the vet’s gonna make you all better.”

 

Scout seriously doubted that, and he was reluctantly led out of his pen and placed on a metal exam table. They strapped his ankles to the restraints at the end of the table and his wrists to the ones on the side, Scout squirmed with nervousness. Medic was unpredictable and wicked, ‘treatments’ could be anything from sex to shots of saline to the buttocks. 

 

“We’ll start with a full examination,” Medic told Sniper, as he set out a line of instruments and picked up his clipboard. The first implement he chose was a rectal thermometer, he put a bit of lube on the end and wasted no time slipping it into Scout’s hole. The bunny tensed and gritted his teeth. He was no stranger to having things shoved into his ass, but this held a different connotation, one that made him embarrassed. 

 

From the sidelines, the other animals watched, the kitty was concealed behind the couch and taking little joy out of bunny’s treatment. The wolf paced nervously in his cage, only glancing back when he felt in danger himself. And the great big bear remained still, feigning sleep and ignoring all of the bunny’s little hisses and grunts. But all three animals silently prayed for Scout to keep his cool, one misstep on the rabbit’s part could lead to all four of them hogtied and humiliated.

 

“Ahh,” Scout gasped and shivered as Medic poked the thermometer in and out of him.

 

“Hmm, now that is a strange sound for a rabbit to make.” The vet turned to Sniper.

 

“I knew something was wrong with him,” he replied and ran a soothing hand over the bunny’s head. “I knew it the second he didn’t want to eat his favorite treat.”

 

Medic removed the thermometer and took note of the measurement. “Well, his temperature looks normals. Let’s check his tummy.”

 

The man’s hands roamed over Scout’s abdomen, applying the same pressure and methods he used in a regular examination, but ending rather quickly in exchange for a lighter touch. Scout howled and laughed as Medic’s fingers attacked his sides and hips, tickling between ribs and forcing the bunny to jerk in his restraints.

 

“Reflexes are good,” the vet commented and wrote down a few notes. “And there doesn’t seem to be an internal damage. You say it’s just his appetite?”

 

Sniper nodded, and Medic tapped his pen in thought for a moment. “Then we should test his appetite,” he finally proclaimed. 

 

Scout watched in horror as the vet walked back to his enclosure and scraped the dried cum off the floor. He snapped his mouth shut, hoping his refusal would be enough to move Medic onto a fresh horror, but the man rubbed the flakey substance against his mouth trying to coax him into parting his lips.

 

“Here, let me give you a hand.” Sniper moved forward to stand above Scout’s head and grabbed his jaws. With strong and forceful hands he parted his bunny’s mouth to give the vet access. The doctor shoved three coated fingers into the wet mouth and Scout immediately retched. “See?” Sniper nodded to his pet. “He normally eats it right up.”

 

The vet was quiet once more, the only sounds in the room were Scout’s occasionally spitting, Demo’s pacing paws, and Heavy’s quiet snoring. The kitty had enough sense to still himself. He had been slowly and cautiously moving around the large room since the doctor arrived, it was much harder to find mobile cat than a stationary one. More importantly, it was getting him closer and closer to an open window and a ticket out of there.

 

“Did you know that geckos will only eat live prey,” Medic began.

 

“Makes sense,” Sniper admitted. “They’re hunters.”

 

“It’s not just the hunt though, live insects carry more nutritional value than expired ones. It’s instinctual to desire food with higher calories and protein.”

 

“What are you saying, Doc?”

 

“I think our little bunny needs something fresh,” he smiled at said bunny, and drank in the sight of his wary eyes.

 

Sniper shared in the joy with a little laugh. “Well, we got a fresh pick of specimen here.” He spread his arms wide and motioned to the cages around them.

 

“Yes, yes we do.” Medic rubbed his hands together and gazed out between the cages. He began to visualize the possibilities, a great big bear in stark contract to the little bunny rabbit. Or a giant wolf making nice with what usually would be his prey. Or perhaps another small animal, another cuddly little creature, he was certain that Sniper mentioned a stray raccoon on the premise.

 

“I’m thinking the pooch, personally.” Sniper took a step toward Demoman’s cage and the wolf made a high pitched whine.

 

Then an idea struck Medic. “Why not all of them? We can compare samples, see which he likes best?”

 

Sniper’s response was a cruel smile and for a moment there was not a sound in the room. Then the tiniest jingle was heard. Spy froze, panic filling his veins and fear clouding his judgment. He mentally cursed his stupid and ugly collar, with its damning little bell, always telling his master where he was. Two sets of eyes turned to zero in on him and Spy knew he was done for.

 

“And where are you going?” Sniper asked, and strolled over to his kitty. He looked between the open window and the defeat on Spy’s face. “Trying to escape are we? We can’t have that.”

 

Sniper hooked a few fingers into Spy’s collar and dragged him toward Scout and the metal table. “Looks like we got ourselves a volunteer.” 

 

“Wunderbar!”

 

He went about setting Spy on the table on top of Scout, it was a difficult task. Spy was hissing and yowling, clawing at the two of them and biting when possible. All his fighting did little for him. He ended up straddling Scout, with leather bands across his ankles and just beneath his knees, keeping him in a perpetual kneeling position over the bunny’s chest. His hands were gathered and tied behind his back and a pink bone shaped gag was placed in his mouth, it made him drool.

 

“Come on, don’t look so glum.” Sniper scratched behind his ears. “Don’t you want to help your bunny rabbit friend?”

 

“Oh, do they get along?” The vet asked, eyes shining bright.

 

“Those two?” Sniper laughed. “Well, they’re always either fucking or fighting.”

 

“That’s can’t be healthy, two animals of different genus copulating like that.”

 

“I try to get them to stop but…” Sniper shrugged.

 

“We can discuss determent for unwanted behavior afterwards. But for now…” He reached for Spy’s cock and started pumping him to fullness.

 

As far as Medic’s treatment was going, it wasn’t so bad, though Spy knew the pleasure would come to and end and that’s when Medic would really get started. For the time being, he might as well enjoy it. Medic was very good at hand jobs, he had the right grip and pace, he thumbed over his head enough times to make Spy twitch and moan from behind his gag. And it made Scout hard too.

 

The little bunny rabbit kept thrusting up against the kitty’s ass cheeks, seeking more, and his mouth was open, just aching to get a taste of the cat. Medic saw Scout’s desire and happily helped position Spy over the bunny’s mouth. It was an awkward posture, on a regular night, after dinner and wine Spy would bend over Scout in the same position, but on those nights he had the use of his arms. Right now, his upper body had to be supported by the vet, held tight by his shoulders as he was leaned over Scout’s face so his cock lined up with his warm mouth. He’d fall right over the table if it weren’t for Medic. 

 

“I think he likes that,” Medic said against the backdrop of pleased moans.

 

“Which one?” Sniper chuckled.

 

The bunny’s mouth was one of Spy’s favorite places. He was always greedy for something to suck on and he loved deep throating. Scout slurped at Spy’s cock, loving the way it jumped every time he tongued the underside. He sucked and sucked getting more enthusiastic as his master encouraged him.

 

“Look at that good little bunny of mine, what a good boy.” He pet the top of Scout’s head. “And such a good kitty too, helping us give bunny a fresh treat.” His hand moved under to Spy’s chest and pinched a nipple, his kitty made a muffled yelp.

 

All Spy could see in his current position was the floor and Medic’s boots, but with the way Scout was sucking and Sniper was pinching he’d soon be seeing stars. In the moments leading up to his ecstasy he didn’t care that he was drooling all down his chin, or that Medic was licking his lips and getting ready for further torment, or that Demo was furiously wanking in his cage. What he cared about was Sniper’s permission, he was so close, he was just waiting for his master to give him the go ahead.

 

“Sweet little kitty-cat,” Sniper purred at him, running his hand from his chest to his back and down to plug deep in his ass. He grabbed hold of the end and gave it a few good thrusts. “You gonna help us treat the bunny? Huh? Gonna be a good kitty and cum down his throat?”

 

If Spy wasn’t gagged, and a cat, he’d have screamed, “yes!” Would have howled and thanked Sniper a thousand times over as he shuddered through an orgasm. All within a few seconds Spy’s muscled tensed and relaxed, his cock emptied everything it had into Scout’s wanting mouth, he panted and drooled more, and finally he was allowed to sit back.

 

“Look at that, he swallowed every last drop,” Sniper said with happiness, and he patted Scout’s head. “You were right.”

 

“Of course, I am a trained veterinarian,” Medic congratulated himself. “But I’m not sure that’s really enough for him, a rabbit of his size should be fed a bit more than that.”

 

This is where Medic really got started. He grabbed hold of Spy’s cock, still hard and entirely too sensitive. The kitty groaned loudly behind his gag, he jumped and jerked, anything to get out of the vet’s hard and fast grip. The vet would not let him go, he even brought his other hand forward to rub Spy’s cockhead over and over, relishing the way his muffled shrieks sounded.

 

“Come now, be a good kitty-cat and cum a second time,” he told Spy. “That’s it, go right ahead and cum all over the bunny’s face.”

 

Spy was shaking and thrashing, it was all too much, even if he wanted to communicate that, all he could vocalize were gurgling groans. It was so odd to be desperate to turn away from Medic’s touches while Scout was beneath him thrusting and whining for the attention he was receiving. 

 

The precum from the bunny’s tip had made Spy’s cheeks wet, and if he’d just sit still Scout might be able to get himself off. But Spy was far from sitting still, not with Medic’s hands all over his abused cock. It was nowhere near as pleasurable as Scout’s mouth but he was close nonetheless. He bit down hard on the gag as he was forced to cum a second time, all over Scout’s face. The sensation was far more powerful and it racked his body in a series of shudders until he collapsed back.

 

“Hmm, bunny doesn’t seem that eager-” Medic started, but stopped when Scout quickly wised up and licked at his own face, trying his best to prove that Medic’s services were no longer needed.

 

Though, in the little bunny’s opinion, some services were still needed. He was still thrusting up against Spy’s ass while he sat back panting through his gag. If it wouldn’t get him in so much trouble he’d be begging Sniper to touch him, to fuck him, to do anything to him so long as he got off in the end. Sniper and Medic appeared above him, each ran a finger over his face, gathering the cum he couldn’t reach with his tongue and feeding it to him. He licked at their fingers eagerly, hoping his good behavior would earn him something.

 

However, his only source of relief was taken away, the kitty was unstrapped and lifted away by their master while the sinister vet remained above him. He looked around fearfully, wondering was what next, what implement would be used on him, what he’d be forced to do. 

 

Medic laughed malevolently as he fished around in his bag. “You’ve been such good bunny today, but your daddy says you’re usually very naughty, getting off with that nasty cat.”

 

Scout squirmed away from the vet and what he held in his hand, he was manhandled into the device anyway. It felt uncomfortable and tight and he did not like the implications it held, especially as Medic closed the lock.

 

“What’s that then?” Sniper had gotten his kitty comfortable on the bed.

 

“Come have a closer look, I think this will help deter the two of them from,” Medic coughed, “from being disobedient.”

 

Sniper grinned as he inspected the chastity belt that was fitted around his little bunny rabbit, poor little thing looked far from pleased. Sniper was pleased though, very pleased with the vet’s visit. “Very clever,” he commented.

 

“Hmm, yes,” Medic nodded.

 

Sniper’s arms snaked around the doctor’s middle and pulled him close. One hand played with the man’s belt, glancing over his erection. He rubbed his nose against Medic’s neck, placing short kisses in between his compliments. “Very, very clever.”

 

Medic leaned back into the touch. Sniper’s other hand came forward, that’s when the doctor saw that he was holding something. The man placed it atop Scout’s belly and Medic got a good look at the dark green leather collar, a shiny name tag dangled from it, the engraving read, ‘Medic.’

 

Sniper nipped at his earlobe. “Clever as a fox.”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is not over or abandoned, i'm just the laziest fucker to ever exist there is a load of clean clothes on my bed and i've been sleeping on it for the past 4 days oh god someone help me

Medic reached his hand out, fingertips poking at the leather (and Scout's tummy by extension.) Scout shuddered at the sensation, and Medic grabbed the collar just so it wouldn't slip off. He pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth, running his exposed fingers over the band. The leather felt cool and smooth. Medic wanted to feel it around his neck.

He turned to Sniper, lifting his hand to pass the collar back to him. Sniper took it in his left hand and placed his right on Medic's shoulder, pushing him down. His knees hit the carpet and Sniper walked around, pulling the collar taut to wrap it around Medic's neck. The pendant came to rest against Medic's collarbone and Sniper pulled the strap until it was tight, sliding the prong through the hole in the leather. Straightening himself, Sniper patted his fox on the head before walking back around in front of him.

“Stay.” He commanded, pushing Medic down further so he was rested on his haunches, hands pressed against the floor. His fox sat obediently while Sniper carried his bunny back to the pen, who was yowling all the while and struggling to get out of Sniper's arms. Unceremoniously dumped in the enclosure, he ran over to the corner and started pawing at the chastity belt locked around his dick while Sniper closed the gate and walked back to Medic.

“Now, let's see,” Sniper said, more to himself than to the fox, “You've already got the collar, so now we're just waiting on the ears and the tail. Anything else?” He idly scratched the back of his head while he was thinking. “Oh, yes! A cage!” Medic's back tensed at the thought of being stuffed into a tiny little crate, but a glance around the room at the size of the rest of the pens reassured him.

“The ears and tail should be in with the next mail shipment, I was going to surprise you with them too but I didn't count on my little bunny getting sick so soon.” He cast a glance over to the pen, where his bunny was still poking at his cock, refusing to leave his corner or meet Sniper's eyes. “Lucky the collar got here when it did.”

Kneeling on the floor with the leather pressing into his neck, Medic thought it lucky indeed, and his own cock was throbbing again in his pants. Sniper was already lifting the shoulders of his coat, tossing it over to the side of the room. Medic would have had a huge problem with his clothes being treated so roughly. Sniper's fox did not.

Medic rolled over obediently to his back when Sniper motioned in a circle, and Sniper had to kneel down to pull at his tie, loosening it just enough to slip over Medic's head before tossing it off to join his coat. Sniper ran his hand down Medic's chest, popping the buttons of his shirt. Once his shirt was open, Sniper gave him a good scratch on the belly and peeled his other glove off, adding it to the ever-growing pile of clothes. He had to shuffle down to reach them, but Sniper grabbed the heels of Medic's boots and shucked them off, followed shortly by his socks, peeled down to the ankles and pulled off by the toes.

Sniper dropped down to his hands, supporting himself on one while undoing the buckle on Medic's belt. Medic had to arch his back a bit when Sniper yanked his belt off, but when Sniper pressed his hand over Medic's crotch to hook his fingers into the waistband of his pants Medic went stock-still. Well, stock-still except his chest, moving more and more ragged as Sniper freed his cock, and then, with the only care he'd shown for his things so far, Sniper reached forward and grabbed his glasses, folding them and standing up.

Medic rolled back over and Sniper grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it off. Naked save for his collar, Medic could barely contemplate his situation before Sniper was yanking him up, looking at him with the same challenging smirk he gave to his other pets.

“Now, since you're new here, we're gonna have to have a good, long-? Again? Come on!” Sniper's menacing was cut off by a clatter outside, and he heaved a sigh before releasing Medic's collar. Medic's hands hit the floor with a small thud.

“That goddamn raccoon, that's the last time he's rustling around out there!” Sniper hurriedly unhitched the gate to his wolf's cage and ushered Medic in, not caring about the consequences of storing a natural predator with his prey. He had a raccoon to catch, after all.

Rushing towards the door and mumbling something about garbage all over the lawn, Sniper had all but forgotten about his fox for the moment. His fox, however, was keenly aware of his situation, and turned his head slowly away from the gate of the pen.

Demo. Right there. In his face. Grinning, too.

Medic gulped.

“New meat!”

Medic only had a second to register the surprise of the wolf talking, and then Demo lunged onto him, shoving him down to his stomach and pressing his paws into Medic's behind. The other animals, roused from their varying states of disinterest by the wolf's call, started to perk up. The cat stalked over to the front of his cage, tail and nose twitching and a devilish smirk on his face.

“Scout, I believe that Daddy didn't close your pen completely.”

The rabbit, who had just gotten used to the feel of a cage around his cock, turned his head to Spy, who pointedly nodded towards the latch of his pen. Sure enough, the bar wasn't in its usual place, and when Scout gave it a push with his head the gate swung open. A single tentative foot outside his pen and Scout held his breath, as if Sniper would burst back in at the first instance of wrongdoing. The door to Sniper's house stayed firmly shut, and Scout tried another paw. Then another. Then he was fully out of his cage, looking around at the other animals.

“And now little bunny will unlock our cages?” Heavy suggested, and Scout padded over to the bear's pen, plastic slapping against his legs. A few bats of his paw against the latch and he pushed the cage open. The bear lumbered forward towards the door, and Scout moved out of the way, scampering over to the kitty's cage. Spy bounded to the front, but the kitty just turned his nose to the air.

“You know, it's kind of your fault I'm in this situation...” Scout gestured towards his crotch, sneer plastered on his face. “I could just let you stay in there, not like you need to cum again today anyway.”

“Scout, please!” The cat yowled, worriedly looking over at the door. There was no way he was going to sit back and let the rest of them break in the new pet without him. “I'll...”

Scout rested back on his haunches.

“I'll help you get out of that belt?”

That was the magic word, and Scout fiddled with the latch on Spy's cage until it popped open. When he finally heard the click of the gate, the kitty pushed past the bunny, who stomped a paw down on his tail.

“My fucking belt?”

“Not now, Scout, he'll think something is up if he comes back and it's off.”

Scout's “But-” fell on deaf ears, as Spy was already stalking towards the wolf's pen, slipping in with the bear close behind. Scout rolled his eyes and gave his locked cock one last tap with his paw, but when it stayed firmly stuck, he pushed back up to his feet and plodded over behind the bear.

Demo was still massaging his paws over Medic's ass, pushing the cheeks apart and grinning down at his prize. A few stray drops of slobber dripped down over Medic and he shivered, letting a short gasp escape. Then that short gasp turned into a long moan as Demo dove his tongue downward, straight into the fox. Medic keened as he opened up around the wolf's tongue, and when Demo started to tongue-fuck him he went limp, a stream of whimpers escaping his open lips.

The wolf closed his eyes and enjoyed his treat, and Medic was too lost in the pleasure of the wolf's tongue to notice a bunny and a kitty bounding and strutting, respectively, towards his head. Nor did he notice Spy starting to stroke himself to attention and Scout grabbing his chastity cage, giving it a good shake and lowering it towards his face. When Medic didn't look up, Scout reached out a paw and slapped him.

“Suck.”

Medic uncrossed his eyes and looked up, and the bunny tapped the tip of the cage against his spit-slick lips. “Just because I got this on me doesn't mean you ain't gonna suck it.”

He parted his lips just enough to slip the tip of the hard plastic into his mouth, and the bunny jammed himself the rest of the way in, clanking his cock cage against the fox's teeth. Scout was already wrapping his fingers around Medic's hair, keeping him from pulling off the bunny's dick. The pleasure in his ass wasn't enough to distract him from the feel of paws bouncing his head over the piece of plastic. The bear had started to lazily stroke his cock, content to sit back and watch the proceedings for now.

The frustration of seeing the fox's head bobbing over his cock and not feeling a goddamn thing was making Scout angrier and angrier, and he started thrusting into the warm (not that he could feel it) mouth more roughly. The kitty had to step in, paw on his shoulder and mouth on his ear.

“Don't try to break him, save that for Sniper.”

“But he's the one who-”

“He's not the one who,” The kitty put a hand on the back of Scout's own, slowing down Medic's head and choking him on the rabbit's cock in the process. “That was the vet. This is Sniper's new fox. Besides, it's my turn on his mouth.”

Spy once again failed to listen to the bunny's whines as he pulled Medic's head off Scout's cock and replaced it on his own. For all his talk about not breaking the fox, he certainly wasn't any more delicate, and Medic could do little more than let himself be bounced upon Spy's cock. Demo quickly drew his attention away from his mouth by adding a thumb in next to his tongue. As he was being roughly fucked in the mouth, Medic started to push his hips back, silently the wolf Demo for more of his tongue, more of his fingers, more of anything. Demo obliged, sliding a second finger in and pulling apart.

The vibrations around Spy's cock from Medic's groans just made him thrust faster, and Scout, who had plodded over next to the bear to sit and pout, was watching the scene with more and more interest. Medic's back was arching every time the wolf drilled his tongue into him, and every time he pulled his head off of the cock Spy's paw was there, forcing it back down. The head of Spy's cock jammed into the back of his throat and he gagged, pinprick tears forming in his eyes.

It might've been the sound of the gagging, or the sight of Medic's face as he choked, but Spy was already dangerously close to cumming for the third time. Hips shaking erratically, the little jerk in his thighs, Medic knew all the signs and in a few more thrusts the kitty was squeezing his knees together and dribbling a couple small spurts of cum down Medic's throat.

Spy slumped back onto his elbows, and Medic took the chance to pull off of Spy's cock and take a few deep breaths. He brought up his right hand to wipe at the corners of his eyes, and then Demo shoved a third finger inside him and he was back shoving his face into the ground and his hips backwards.

With a final smack on Medic's left cheek, Demo pulled his tongue out and turned back to face Heavy and Scout. “Think he's ready for ya, big guy.”

Heavy lumbered to his feet, cock bouncing with the swagger of his body as he plodded over to stand over Medic's ass. Medic caught a glimpse of Heavy's cock before he disappeared out of his field of vision and wished that he would pass out right there. Heavy was humongous, not so much in the length but the width, the width would just tear him apart.

His cock leaked a drop of precum at the thought. Scratch passing out, Medic wanted to die.

He felt one of the bear's fat fingers sliding between his cheeks, Demo pulling his hand away to give him access. Heavy's finger dipped in for just a second to test the slickness. Finding it acceptable, he pulled his hand out of Medic's ass and grabbed his own cock. He lowered himself onto one hand, planted right next to Medic's shoulder, and lined the head of his cock right up with Medic's hole. Medic barely had enough time to brace himself before Heavy was in to the hilt. Even Scout cracked a smile at the way Medic's eyes bugged out.

The wolf dismounted from his position on top of the fox's back and Heavy's hand quickly replaced him, making sure Medic's body stayed firmly in place as he was rutted into. Crawling around towards his head, Demo yanked Medic's hair upward and smacked his cock against Medic's well-worn lips.

“After I prepared you like that, the least ye could do is give me a proper thank you.”

Medic acquiesced, opening his mouth and sucking the head of Demo's cock past his lips. Demo's eye fluttered shut, fingers tangling in Medic's hair. He had a very lazy technique to receiving a blowjob, occasionally bucking his hips but not much else in the way of movement. In the way of words, however, he was a regular overachiever.  
“Oh, God, you've got such a hot mouth. Yeah, come on, take my cock, take it all the way to the base, that's a good fox. Can't wait for this spunk, can't you?” His words spurred Medic on, and Medic reached one hand up to roll Demo's balls in his hand.

“That's great, keep doing that. Yeah, play with my balls.” Demo grinned, a thin, tight smile as Medic started to push more of the wolf's cock into his mouth. Now halfway down on it, Medic started to suck in earnest. Rolling his tongue around Demo's shaft, Medic tried to move his other hand down to his own cock. He got a solid three pumps in before Heavy grabbed his elbow and yanked, twisting his arm behind his back.

“Little fox will cum last.”

Medic went slack, focusing all of his energy on bringing Demo to the edge. He pulled off the cock just enough to work his lips around the head, and was rewarded with a slightly tighter grip on his hair and a breathy moan. Sucking harder, Medic brought his hand up from Demo's balls to jerk him off.

Most of Demo's spit had dried up, but Heavy was still thrusting into him with vigor, pulling his cock almost all the way out just to slam back in again. Every thrust rocked Medic's body forward and he drew more of the wolf's cock into his mouth, hand still gliding around the base.

“You love my cock, yeah you do.” Demo breathed in, lost in his own headspace as he was speeding towards orgasm. Medic scraped the ridge of Demo's head with his teeth, before teasing the same spot with his tongue. Pleased with Demo's reaction, he repeated his action before Heavy started jackhammering him.

Medic pulled off of the wolf's cock to squeal, a wordless, high-pitched moan that danced in Heavy's ears. Heavy was stretching him wide, wider than he'd ever been before, even with Demo's fingers spreading themselves inside him. After a few seconds, Demo's hand forced the fox back down, and his hips finally started jerking upwards to meet Medic's mouth halfway. Lips tensed, Medic drooled over Demo as his mouth was fucked. 

“God, yeah, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!” Eight words were all the warning Medic got before his tongue was coated, stray drops on his lips. Demo kept Medic's head in place, only releasing it when he heard him swallowing with a slight wince.

Demo pushed back, and Medic collapsed onto the floor. Heavy was pounding him fast now, still strong and silent but losing some of his composure. His breath was ragged and he sunk down closer to Medic, belly grazing his lower back. His whole body was racked with the strength of his thrusting, and Medic could tell that Heavy was close when he leaned down next to his ear and huffed.

Three thrusts later, his suspicions were confirmed and Heavy snapped flush to Medic's ass. Medic could feel Heavy's cock pulse, warm cum filling him up. The bear rested there, just steadying his breathing, before leaning back and pulling out. He finally let go of the arm he was holding back and Medic brought it to his cock. No time for technique or nuance now, he was so close, almost--

“What in the hell is going on in here?!”

Medic's hand froze. Five pairs of eyes slowly turned towards the door and there was Sniper, livid.

“I go out to catch that goddamn raccoon, he slips out of my arms at the last minute, and I come back to this?!” Sniper stomped over to the wolf's pen and pointed to the middle of the room. “Out!”

The bear was the first one to shamefully plod to the rug in the middle of the room, followed by the wolf. The bunny, still sulking, was next, and the kitty hopped over the wolf, nose in the air as he strut to settle himself next to Demo. Medic shakily climbed to his hands and knees, turning and, with no look to his new master, started to exit the cage. As he passed by Sniper's feet, however, he was grabbed by the collar and lifted up.

“You see what you did to him? I haven't even properly had time to train him yet! I suppose it's not his fault that I threw him in there, but the rest of you! You've all been very naughty...”


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something to tide you over while I work on the next chapter. Sniper brings his bunny a treat.

The little bunny was stretched out on his pillow, dozing peacefully, his cotton tail bouncing with every little twitch the animal made in his sleep. The lethargy was contagious, all the animals in the zoo were lazily lounging about, idly playing with toys or snoozing the day away. It was all very peaceful until a sudden and loud bang erupted.

All the pets snapped to attention, frightened by the smirk on Sniper’s face. The fox cowered in a corner, his wounds still sore from the night before. The bear did as he always did, turning away and avoiding all eye contact. Demo submissively rolled onto his back, his tail between his legs. Scout nervously fidgeted, trying to keep the chastity belt around his waist from clanking too loudly. 

Sniper relished in the change of atmosphere, loving the timid looks and fearful eyes. With the exception of Spy. The kitty cat was still lying about on Sniper’s bed, sharp eyes honed in on the bag in his master’s hand. 

“What’s this then?” Sniper bellowed, his grin too big to be trusted. “Where’s all of Daddy’s hugs and kisses, hmm? And when Daddy’s got treats for you too…”

Sniper looked around his zoo, not surprised to see his animals turning away rather than jumping for joy. 

“Not even you?” He reached out and pet around Spy’s ears and under his chin. “Not even my curious little kitty?”

Spy leaned into the hand, beginning to purr but ultimately making the smart choice of curling up, his back to Sniper. 

Feeling rebuffed, Sniper looked around once more, zeroing in on Scout, whose methods of hiding never quite worked. The rabbit always depending in his cuteness to spare him the cruelty, but all he ever did was invite it.

“Aw, my little bunny wants a treat.”

Sniper stalked over to the small enclosure, took one step over the short fencing and crouched down next to the bunny. 

“Daddy’s got a very nice treat for you, you want it?”

Scout sat up, dumbly nodding his head, his long ears flapping with the motion. After so long in the chastity belt, the thought of any treat was welcomed. 

“There’s my good boy,” Sniper praised, patting his head. He reached into his bag and pulled out a large carrot. 

Scout frowned; this was not like the carrots he was used to getting. 

“Open up, bunny,” Sniper lilted, tracing Scout’s lips with the tip of the carrot. 

Dismayed, but not willful, Scout dutifully opened his mouth.

With a little more venom Sniper tutted and said, “I said open up.”

Scout paused, but opened his mouth wider, taking in the large carrot as he would other ‘carrots.’

“If Daddy wanted to play a game he would have brought out a ball and played fetch. Now open up,” he growled.

The other animals watched with interest, as eager as Scout to find out what it was that Sniper wanted. The young bunny pulled away from the carrot, licked his lips and stuck his tongue out flat with the intention of deep throating the vegetable. 

The carrot was pulled back and he was whacked on the head with it before his lips even grazed the tip. 

“Bloody stupid animal…” 

Sniper shoved Scout down onto his back, elbow smacking into the hard cement floor while his pelvis was supported by the cushion. 

“When Daddy says open up,” he pushed apart Scout’s legs, “he means spread ‘em like the little slut you are.”

Finally, Scout mirrored the smirk on Sniper’s face. He laid back, spreading his legs further apart and wiggling his ass. It had been far too long since Sniper even acknowledged that Scout had a hole to play with.

“There’s my good boy.” Sniper ran a hand down Scout’s belly, past his trapped cock, and down between his cheeks. The long fingers teased his hole for only a few seconds before disappearing and returning, cold and wet. “Daddy got special lube just for you.”

Scout squirmed impatiently, trying to force Sniper’s fingers all the way in. 

His master laughed, “Oh, you really want your treat, don’t you?”

Scout squeaked and wiggled down on the cushion more to show just how greedy he was.

“All right, all right, keep your belt on,” Sniper joked, tapping the lock on Scout’s chastity belt. 

Scout’s frown only lasted a second before his eyes fluttered shut and a satisfied moan escaped. Sniper slide the carrot in, starting with the thin end and getting it three-quarters of the way in before Scout began to jerk and whine. 

“Been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

Scout nodded, not entirely listening, trying to fuck himself on the vegetable. His cock was already straining against the hard plastic, pinching his sensitive flesh. He looked up at Sniper and made a long, pitiful whimper, humping the air, the lock to the belt clanging almost as loudly as he was moaning. 

“You really want your treat, don’t you?” Sniper thrust the carrot against Scout’s prostate, forcing the bunny to twist and his knees to tremble.

Scout whined again, wet lips parted and eyes glazed over. 

Sniper’s fingers danced over the belt, playing with the lock. “I don’t know, bunny…”

The rabbit jolted, sitting up to pull Sniper into a desperate kiss. He hungrily mashed his lips against his master’s, tongue darting in, and his hips still humping at nothing. Sniper joyously reciprocated, letting go of the carrot to grab his pet by the ears and pull him even closer, deepening their kiss and finishing with a nip.

“Aw, okay, sweetheart,” Sniper pulled back, but leaned back down for a short peck, “you can have your treat now.”

The other animals watched jealously as Scout enthusiastically presented his locked cock to Sniper. He tried to hold still, his patience wearing thin as Sniper merely grinned at him. Slowly, Daddy slid the lubed carrot out of his hole, and he expected it to be replaced with another ‘carrot.’

He was put off to find the used veggie held in front of his face.

“Come on, eat up.”

Scout’s face fell. His lip curled back with revulsion, his nose scrunched up despite the sweetly scented lube that had to be edible.

“Don’t you want your treat?” Sniper wagged the carrot dangerously close to the bunny’s lips. “Come on, you earned it.”

Scout scooted back and glanced around the zoo at the other animals, each trying to hold back their laughter. He stubbornly sealed his lips.

“Come on,” Sniper coaxed, pressing the tip of the carrot against Scout’s lips.

The rabbit balked, the carrot was warm and the knowledge of what made it warm had Scout spitting and wiping his lips. 

“Don’t be ungrateful,” his master chided, still holding out the carrot. “Have a nibble.”

“I ain’t eating a fucking ass carrot!” Scout yelled.

Every jeering look from the others instantly paled into shock. 

Sniper stilled, his eyes hardened steel. “That’s an odd sound for a rabbit to make.”

“I’m not doin’ it, Snipes, you can’t go ass to mouth, that’s just gross.” Scout stubbornly glared at the marksman.

Sniper licked his lips and thought about what to do next. “I’m gonna give you one last chance, bunny, eat your treat.”

He shoved the carrot under Scout’s nose. The boy pushed it away.

“No.”

There was one rule they all knew never to break and even Spy couldn’t take delight in the way Sniper rose to his feet to tower over Scout. He dropped the lubed carrot to the ground and grabbed Scout by his collar, dragging him beside him and knocking the low fencing over. Scout choked for air, scrambling to get his feet under him.

Sniper reached the door, kicking it open with more anger than any of the animals had ever seen before. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted a pair of rabbit fur earmuffs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, Scout! You gotta eat your vegetables!


End file.
